Confession: pps: I Love You
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Sebuah pernyataan Shikamaru tentang hubungannya dengan Temari yang ternyata tidak seindah apa yang dibayangkan orang selama ini. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

α α α

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan melihat barang yang baru saja ia terima.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu." Jawabnya santai sambil menunjuk barang yang dipegang lawan bicaranya.

"Kertas dan amplop?" Ia memandang kedua benda di tangannya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa kau memberiku kertas dan amplop kosong ini? Jika isinya adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, aku tidak akan heran, tapi ini?" ia berkata sambil melambaikan kertas di tangannya seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan pikirannya.

"Itu bukan kertas biasa, Shikamaru. Itu adalah surat tercatat, yang akan dikirim ke penerimanya 10 tahun lagi. Jadi cepat kau tulis apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Tapi aku harus menulis apa?"

"Terserah, tulis apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini."

α α α

_**Confession:**_

_**p.p.s: I Love You **_

Nadeshiko Ama

α α α

_22 September 20__XX_

Seperti rutinitas tiap pagi, Temari akan mengambil koran pagi dan memeriksa kotak suratnya. Setelah mengambil satu eksemplar koran pagi dan beberapa amplop surat ia membawanya ke dapur. Sambil menunggu air yang direbusnya mendidih ia membaca tiap surat yang tadi ia bawa, beberapa surat tagihan ia pisahkan dengan surat promosi dari perusahaan kartu kredit, ia terus memisahkan surat sampai matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah surat yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tertegun ketika menyadari surat yang amplopnya sudah agak menguning disisi-sisinya, itu dari Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Shikamaru menulis surat?" ia membolak-balikkan surat yang tengah dipegangnya. "Eh..." Gerakannya terhenti seketika ketika ia ingat sesuatu yang pernah ia katakan pada Shikamaru

_Itu adalah surat tercatat, yang akan dikirim ke penerimanya 10 tahun lagi._

Temari tersenyum ketika ia ingat semua hal yang ia katakan 10 tahun lalu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Padahal ia ingat betul dulu ia sangat berharap bahwa hari ini akan datang secepatnya karena ia betul-betul penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Shikamaru pada ulang tahunnnya yang ke-17 waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu Nee-san?" Suara Gaara, adik bungsunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur mengagetkan Temari.

"Oh, kau. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum? Itu surat dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil gelas.

"Shikamaru." Jawabnya, ia lalu meletakkan surat yang ia pegang dan mematikan kompor karena ketel yang ia jerang sudah berbunyi.

"Kenapa dia mengirimu surat? Bukankah baru sehari dia pergi?" Sendok kopi Gaara terhenti di udara ketika mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Bukan, ini dari Shikamaru 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya Shikamaru itu seorang _time traveller_?" Kankurou yang baru masuk dapur ikut nimbrung percakapan dua saudaranya.

"Tck. Tentu saja bukan." Temari mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Itu adalah surat tercatat yang ditulis Shikamaru 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu kita buka saja sekarang." Kankurou langsung mengambil surat yang tadi diletakkan di meja oleh Temari.

Gaara yang biasanya cuek, tampaknya juga tertarik dengan surat tercatat Shikamaru, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kankurou yang sudah mulai menyobek amplop. Temari yang tadinya ingin memarahi Kankurou malah mengurungkan niatnya dan menyeret kursi di sebelah Kankurou. Pria berambut coklat yang kini sudah diapit oleh saudara-saudaranya mulai membuka lipatan surat dan membacanya.

_Aku bingung harus menulis apa, Temari menyuruhku menulis surat tercatat sebagai hadiah ulang__ tahunku yang ke-17, merepotkan! Baiklah aku akan menulis apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Apapun yang kutulis kau tidak boleh protes Temari._

_Seminggu lalu __hubungan kami akhirnya diketahui oleh yang lainnya, setelah setahun merahasiakannya dan reaksi mereka seperti yang sudah kuduga._

_Bisa kau bayangkan reaksi apa yang mereka perlihatkan? Mereka berbisik-bisik setiap bertemu denganku seakan tidak percaya bahwa pria pemalas seperti aku bisa mendapatkan 'Dewi' seperti Temari._

_Padahal jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, percuma saja melihatku dengan pandangan iri seperti itu. Apa mereka membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan gadis yang cantik, pintar dan berbakat seperti Temari? Kencan __di kafe yang romantis, berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan?_

_Salah besar, jika mereka berandai-andai seperti itu__. Ingin tahu pendapatku selama aku berkencan dengannya, yah ini hanya sebagin kecil dari pengalamanku selama setahun ini._

_**Pertama**__, jangankan kencan di kafe atau tempat lain yang romantis, Temari tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar kencan rutin di akhir minggu. Kencan kami adalah di ruang klub seni dimana ia telah berhasil memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan klubnya itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak punya bakat seni dan hasilnya ia sering memukulku dengan kipas besarnya itu__**.**_

_**Kedua**__, berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Temari? Tentu tidak mungkin, kenapa? Karena ia akan marah jika aku mencoba mengandengnya di tempat umum, dia akan memelototiku lalu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun._

_**Ketiga**__, dia sepertinya selalu menemukan cara untuk menyiksaku, Temari selalu memaksaku mengkonsumsi sayuran, makanan yang paling kubenci. Padahal ibuku saja sudah menyerah untuk memaksaku makan sayuran._

_**Keempat**__, Temari bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku ketika aku berhasil menjadi ranking 1 pararel di sekolah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras agar setidaknya ia mengakui kemampuanku dan bisa sejajar dengannya._

_**Kelima**__, ketika aku ingin melakukan hal yang romantis maka entah disengaja atau memang dia yang tidak peka berhasil membuatku terdiam. Pernah suatu saat ketika ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya maka aku berinisiatif untuk meminjamkan sebelah sarung tanganku untuk dipakainya sedang tangan yang lainnya akan kugenggam sambil kumasukkan dalam saku mantelku, seperti yang pernah kulihat di drama-drama yang sering ditonton ibuku. Tetapi yang terjadi ia malah mengambil sebelah sarung tanganku lalu berjalan meninggalkan aku yang kedinginan._

_**Keenam**__, ia mencela gantungan hp yang kuberikan padanya, katanya warnanya jelek, modelnya kuno, dan bentuknya norak. _

_**Ketujuh**__, saat aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, ia hanya menatapku dengan datar seolah tidak peduli dengan permintaanku._

_**Kedelapan**__, bahkan di hari ulang tahunku seperti sekarang ini, ia masih menyusahkanku dengan hadiahnya yang sangat merepotkan. _

_Aku tidak mengada-ada, semua ini sungguh terjadi pada diriku. Entah karena aku sangat menyukainya ataukah karena kepolosanku maka aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, tapi setelah aku menginjak usia 17 tahun, dengan bertambahnya kedewasaanku mungkin aku akan berpikir lagi bagaimana tindakanku selanjutnya._

_Entah 10 tahun lagi kami masih bersama atau tidak, biarlah surat ini menjadi saksi kebersamaan kita selama ini._

_Nara Shikamaru_

_**p.s:**_

_1. alasanku masih bertahan di klub seni itu meskipun Temari selalu memukulku dengan kipas besarnya adalah ketika semua orang sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal kami berdua, maka ia akan berkata, "Kerja bagus, Shikamaru. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sambil membelai wajahku. Rasanya bukan masalah bagiku jika setiap pukulan ia ganti dengan belaian sayang seperti ini._

_ aku tidak pernah kesal ketika Temari menolak untuk kugandeng adalah ia meninggalkanku untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setiap aku mencoba menggandengnya, maka dari itu aku selalu mencoba menggandengnya karena wajahnya yang memerah itu membuatnya dia terlihat manis sekali._

_3. bagaimana aku bisa tega mengecewakan Temari yang telah bersusah payah bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk membuatkanku jus sayur? Jadi aku rela tersiksa selama 5 menit untuk menelan semua sayur itu, tapi ketika aku melihat wajah bahagianya ketika melihatku menghabiskan jus buatannya, aku jadi ketagihan merasakan jus sayurnya._

_4. Temari memang tidak mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanku, tapi keesokan harinya di mejaku sudah ada bunga dan sebuah kartu ucapan yang berisi "Good job, Lazy Boy."_

_Tidak semua bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata kan?_

_ yang bisa kulakukan saat ia memang berjalan meninggalkanku? Kecuali terus berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannku agar tidak beku kedinginan. Tak lama aku melihat Temari kembali dengan membawa segelas kopi panas, ia membimbing tanganku agar mengenggam gelas itu, perlahan kehangatan mulai menjalar di kedua telapak tanganku ditambah kedua tangannya yang melingkupi tangannku, maka dingin yang tadi kurasakan lenyap sudah._

_6. ia memang mencela pemberianku, tapi setelah lama kuamati, ia terus memakainya bahkan sampai gantungan itu belel._

_7. aku sempat shock ketika melihat reaksi Temari, apalagi ketika ia mengatakan, "Kalau kau memang ingin meninggalkanku, pergi saja." Maka dengan hati terluka aku pergi meninggalkannya, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar ia berteriak, "Kenapa kau pergi? Aku cuma bercanda tadi. Hiks..."_

_Secepatnya aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan ia sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terisak._

_Masih bisakah aku meninggalkannya? Tentu tidak._

_8. selama yang merepotkanku adalah Temari maka aku tidak peduli, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang ia suruh. Jadi dalam kesempatan ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu_

_**p.p.s**__: I Love You_

Ketiga bersaudara itu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah membaca surat itu, mereka terdiam dan saling pandang. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh seruan Kankurou.

"Wow, Nee-san sepertinya Shikamaru memang benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja Shikamaru mencintai Temari, apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" mereka bertiga kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Kaa-san." Temari langsung bangkit ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dapur.

"Duduk saja, Temari. Kau kan sedang hamil, biar si pemalas ini yang mengangkat barang-barang kami." Ujar Nara Yoshino sambil menunjuk putranya yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Baik. Bagaimana perjalanannya Kaa-san, Tou-san?" ia bertanya pada kedua mertuanya yang baru saja dijemput Shikamaru dari Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru di Suna.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Itu surat apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk surat yang masih dipegang Kankurou.

"Itu surat tercatat dari Shikamaru 10 tahun lalu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan melirik suaminya.

"Eh? Surat itu benar-benar sampai? Kukira itu cuma iseng saja." Shikamaru benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Temari.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin membacanya." Nara Shikaku ikut penasaran dengan tulisan putranya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Fin

Author's note:

Aduh ini fic apa ya? Entahlah muncul begitu saja, maaf kalo aneh, hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru, meski telat. Gak papa lah yang penting masih September jadi nekat dipublish aja.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.


End file.
